The Plan of Action Real Life battle
by AlexanderLynAngelic
Summary: A random story. A battle of Marth, Roy, and Alex against Ganon and Boswer. How will it turn out? Broken and bruised bones are sure to come! Along with a shocking crush to be revealed. T for cursing; R
1. The plan

**I literarlly just thought of this! XD And its pretty werid..I think. **

**Alex: What the hell do you mean by that?**

**I dunno. Its going to be short. Might be a one shot might be a few chapters. Unsure yet! Writers block is lurking with advengence...**

**Alex: Swell...Guess Im involved being Im here?**

**Yep! You and your fellow friends...and maybe one princess. Maybe. Anyway, disclaim and start us off.**

**Alex: *shrugs* As told before and now, she does not own Super Smash Bros Melee or the characters in any shape or form. She does own myself, my history and the town I come from. Anyway....Lets begin!**

"Game!"

A resounding echo escaped the room where mostly all the smashers were located. Most were still recovering from their own battles and others just their to watch. The battle just finishing was the three swordsmen; Alexander, Roy and Marth. It was a randomly planned battle at that, showed by how the three where litterally laughing when they arrived from the teloporters.

Grinning ear to ear, Roy placed an arm on Alex's shoulder grinning. "I told you so! I told you so!"

"Bah, you were lucky. And you cheated!"

"How the heck did I cheat?"

The angel and the red-head glared at one eachother as Marth joined the other smashers. The two debated once again, tackling eachother down into the hardwood floor getting the other smashers to watch with eagerness.

"Hey! Feather brained and air head, cut it out!" Someone called from the back getting the two to stop, Roy pinning Alex down by the wings and Alex grabbing Roy's collar. The two stared at the source before glancing at eachother helping each of them up. Beside's looking a mess like always, they were fine. Supposedly.

"Alright, who called me a feather brained!" Alex remarked, anger in his voice arms crossed.

Silence escaped the room before someone said unsure. The angel grumbled, thinking carefully over it before watching the others. He shrugged it off later rather confused.

Why did he feel like it was someone he rather not deal with at the moment...? Alexander only rolled his eyes to himself as Roy slapped his back Marth walking back over looking at the two.

"Are you two settled so we can figure out what we're going to do?" Receiving two confused looks, the prince mentally slapped himself. "Morons, the game!"

"Aww...crap. I totally forgot about that..."

The three went into thinking knowing they were good as dead. Going against Ganon and Boswer at once would do that to you. The three walked out of the hall thinking it over for awhile. It was a three against two battle being the two enemies were happy enough to give them an advantage. But both already knew that wouldn't always work.

It was a while, durning a random snack, that Roy snapped his fingers in an idea. "By gods, I think I got it!"

His compaions gave him werid stares in reply. "And...?" Marth questioned as Alex bit into his apple.

"And this!" The red-head exclaimed finishing his meal. Shoving the tray to one side, he grabbed out a peice of paper and a pen. Laying it flat out, he began to sketch. "Alright, Marth and I can do ground level while Alex will get the air. If we do this correctly, we can get one of them knocked out and out of the way..."

"Best to do that to the Koopa" Alex remarked, leaning over to look at Roy's sketch. His white wings were pressed neatly against him as he stared at the words. Roy gave him a confused why. "Why? Think of it. Ganon is able to use magic spells more then the Boswer can. Wait though..." He tapped his fingers causing Roy to chuckle.

"Anyway..." The red-head contiued. "If we do what Alex suggests, then we have to worry about Ganon. Problem there. His magic and attacks...they really do some damange." He added thinking back to his pervious matches inside the arena and out. He ended up in the Hospital Wing plenty of times.

"Good point." Marth remarked finally thinking about it for awhile. "But its possible. If we get Ganon to use up a large amount of magic"

"Then I can send him to a daze state" Alex interupted hitting his hand on the table.

"Uh, how? The last time he grabbed your wings and broke one in half. You were out of commission for days!" he remarked seeing Alex grumble and mentally wince at the remark.

"Weeks actually. But I know a plan! This is what, out of arena?"

"Yeah. He requested it." Marth muttered as Roy nodded.

"Alright, that is some good news. Being we are out of arena, I have no limits on my flights. I will be able to do much areial attacks against them. If we do this correctly we will win!" Alex remarked, his past experiencing in battles coming back in handy. His comrads just gave him a stare before they looked at the plan on the peice of paper. It might just work...

"Alright, if we work with Alex's moves, then you and I can hold them off..."

"And waist there magic and strength" Marth added with a grin. This was going to work. He could just tell. Or thats what he hoped.

"Then its agreed?"

The three looked at the plan of the mess on the paper one last time before nodding in agreement. Alex stuck out his hand, Roy grabbing it and Marth placing his on top. They shook grinning. "We will win this time."

"Bah, more then that"

The three chuckled laughing lightly to themselves before they turned noticing the Koopa and The Ganon smirking their owns. They had their own plans which could mean anything.

The three looked at eachother but Alex shrugged it off. No worries. Right?

They had made sure the battle was still in daylight. The time decided was 1:00pm when all the smashers could watch the show. The five currently were outside, waiting for them all to decide it was time to act. And to find out who really is the strongest in the area.

**Alex: Owch...wings hurt.**

**Marth: I told you she was going to do that too you...**

**Alex: Shut your mouth...**

**Roy: Ignore them. And Tell us what you think of it! :3 Next chapter will come soon hopefully!! ^^"**


	2. The winner is?

A breeze slipped threw, causing Roy to shiver and Alex to grumble something under his breath. The three swordsmen stood fully watching both Boswer and Ganon carefully waiting for one of them to make a move. A horrible feeling went threw the red-head's bones, remembering how hard this was going to be. Maybe they were over confident...

"Roy, relax." A voice snapped him out of his trance, taking notice to Marth's words. "We'll be alright." The royal smiled lightly at his comrad as Alex flapped into the air to be hovering.

"I hope so..."

It was the only thing Roy was able to get out of him as the koopa charged at the three of them. Surprisingly, Boswer was pretty fast. The two swordsmen jumped to the sides as Alex jolted upwards in the air avoiding the incoming attack. Roy pulled out his blade keeping an eye on both of them. He blinked, quickly moving his blade in front of himself, blocking two blasts of magic from the side.

The red-head glanced this way and that, avoiding another attack ducking low on the dirt as Alex raised his blade sending his own blast of magic at Ganon's direction.

"Idotic angel..." Ganon grumbled glaring him. Shifting his attention to Alex, having a better idea that Boswer can handle to two swordsmen on his own. "Come now angel..." He smirked, magic covering his hands. A look of pure cruelty was on his face. Oh how he was enjoying this!

Alex bit his lower lip. They planned to attack Boswer first...but surely Marth and Roy can handle the koopa on their own? He blinked glancing around quickly, cursing himself for taking his eyes off of Ganon.

"Don't take your eyes off a fight Alexander! You should know that!" A voice came from behind him, which surprised him drastically. The angel turned only to have his left wing meet with Ganon's fist. He heard a faded crack, jerking his head back as he lost control of his flight, spiraling to the dirt underneath him.

'How...did he?' Alex mentally thought landing on his left knee and right arm. He paid no attention to the dull ache now, and instead stood to his feet watching Ganon land on the ground with a smirk on his face. Just great.

"Marth, duck!" Roy's voice echoed causing Marth, to duck and roll to the side, feeling an out of control blast of fire go over his head. The prince glanced at the red head who was blocking the koopa's claws with his blade. Growling, Marth readjusted his grip to his blade, running at Boswer in full speed. A resounding clang echoed as the other smashers clapped with ohs and ahs as Marth's blade hit the koopa's shell.

Boswer simply laughed, roaring. "You think that will stop me?" He remarked, slashing at Marth getting a piece of his arm and cheek. He smirked only to give a yelp; Roy having taken that chance to swing his blade, aiming to knock the koopa out cold, making contact lightly on Boswer's head.

Roy frowned though, groaning inwards. "Well that sucks..." he grumbled wincing as his armor was grabbed and he was thrown into a pile of grass landing with a dull thump.

"Seems your loosing..." Ganon remarked, having a magic battle between himself and Alex. He shifted, ducking as a set of white magic nearly hit his shoulder. "Your aim is terrible." He commented flatly.

"Your the one to talk." Alex snarled, preparing another blast as he watched his opponent. This was really bothersome...He blinked, moving his magic in front of him quickly, creating a barrier Ganon's magic hitting it and going in the other direction. The angel quickly turned to where it was heading cursing. "Marth!" He yelled then smiled.

Instead of Marth getting hit, Boswer was the one to take the damage. That time it was enough to knock the koopa off balance and tumble away from them. Which helped a lot. For this time, Boswer didn't get back up.

Alex smirked only to give a cry a set of magic hitting the leg with the damaged knee. He cringed flapping his wings jerking back into the air groaning at the stinging sensation. He glanced around a bit hissing. "Marth, check on Roy!" he yelled to him avoiding another blast of magic that nearly hit his right wing.

Alex glanced downards hissing in thought. He didn't have much choices...If they wanted to win this, he'll have to use that spell...

Knowing well that Alex could handle Ganon, the prince sheathed his blade rushing over toward where Roy had landed. He stared around, blinking as he took notice to Roy just awaking again.

"Roy?" He asked.

"Uhg...Hmh...What I miss?" The red-head grumbled rubbing his head as Marth helped him sit up. Other then having a few bruises and scrapes from the landing, he seemed fine.

"Boswers been defeated thanks to Ganon's magic spell. Alex is currently keeping Ganon at bay. And probably winning." Marth replied glancing over at the battle, noticing a large amount of magic circling around Alex.

"Well thats swell...Huh? Whats Alex doing?"

"I don't know myself..."

The two swordsmen and the smashers watched with wonder as Alex spread his hands beginning to chant in a tone that everyone could here and was carried in the wind. His words were soft, warm, but showed small amounts of coldness involved.

_"Be thy spirits, gods and goddesses, giving me this power...Trust in us. _

_Send forth your powers of judgement; right and wrong. Help us win this battle at once._

_Here my voice, listen to my words of please._

_Oh great spirits, send forth your memories._

_Gods, your judgements._

_Goddesses, your rights and wrong."_

The words were pure but showed what he needed. The magic continued to swirl, blocking off Ganon's magic blasts as he tired to stop the angel from completing the spell. Seconds later the magic became stronger then it was before. Opening his eyes, Alex moved his hands sending the blast at Ganon which was met with his own blast.

As magic increased, and the air became tense, a small explosion where the magic was hitting came. It was stronger then the two imagined. Alex and Ganon were thrown back; Ganon skidding across the ground, Alex going behind the smashers hitting into a pile of bushes. Silence followed as everyone waited to see who would be the winner.

A painful breath drawn Link's attention to Alex who slowly got out of the bush standing tall glancing at where Ganon lay. All that the angel hoped was that Ganon was down for the count. He was exhausted and drained.

...He smiled as Ganon sat up, but didnt move. He crossed his arms giving a growl but shook his head in saying defeat. A soft faded smile escaped him though. 'Hes all to great...' he thought to himself with a sigh.

The rest of the smashers cheered as a few went to check on Boswer; Marth and Roy going over to their comrade who simply collapsed into their arms with an exhausted smile on his face. They won...they actually won.

[ Later ]

That evening, cheers were being spread as the smashers cheered the winners. Most of them were at the table, save for Alex who was on the couch with his leg up, his wing laid out letting it rest and heal. His eyes were softly closed as he listened, but opened them hearing someone sit near by.

"Lucky bird..."

"Right, thanks Ganon." Alex muttered not feeling up to arguing now. Though he really did hate that bird comment no matter who said it.

"You know none of that was...well meant right?" He muttered looking at the angel where he was arms folded.

"Yes...I do now. Something behind this...?" He asked his voice soft so only he could here. The angel blinked as Ganon softly smiled closing his own eyes.

"Figure that out yourself, feather-boy. Shouldn't be that hard"

Alex blinked sitting up looking at Ganon's retreating form as he had stood walking off toward the dorms. He softly chuckled resting his head back, closing his eyes. 'My god...he actually...' he smiled a bit resting his head back. 'Guess...some things can be left unsaid' he thought.

The angel couldn't help but feel glad he knew now. New who kept calling him feather-boy occasionally. He was glad to know now he wasn't alone. He couldn't help but feel content. To know even an evil ruler can have a surprising set of feelings to someone. Someone like himself.

~End~

**-Probably going to have a side story on these two one day. if I can think of how to write it. Yes, its kinda werid and surprising, but what can I say? You readers needed a twist here. XD**

**Review~ **


End file.
